


Santa Adam

by vcg73



Series: Helen's Holidays [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Sort Of, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: Adam decides to try and heal the wound left by Santa Cody. References Glee episode 5.08 "Previously Unaired Christmas"
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Helen's Holidays [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031145
Kudos: 13





	Santa Adam

Adam had been pondering ever since he heard the story from Kurt’s roommates about the thieving Santa who had wormed his way into their lives with a convincing smile, some chiseled abs, and a whole lot of spiked eggnog this past Christmas. The man who had charmed his way into their apartment for an impromptu party, only to leave the three of them robbed, and poor Kurt tied up, gagged, and left for the others to find the next morning.

Kurt had been wounded by that experience, as much as he had tried to laugh it off when the girls insisted on sharing the details. Adam had seen it in his eyes, in the stiffness of his smile, and the way he had paled and then uncontrollably flushed at the reminder of being seduced with the promise of a little fun holiday role-play, only to end up tied to the bed in his underwear and abandoned, the thief never having really wanted him at all.

Although Adam was beyond grateful that his new boyfriend had not been physically assaulted, he was sorry that he had been so embarrassed. No, more than embarrassed; Adam suspected that Kurt had been set several steps back in his emotional recovery from the cheating ex-boyfriend who had broken his heart. Kurt liked to pretend that he was worldly sometimes, but the truth was that he had limited experience with men, and that short history had left him with a firm disbelief in his own attractiveness. How much worse must the nefarious Kris Kringle have made things? Kurt had got up his courage and taken a chance on a spontaneous fling, only to have that trust abused, and his “friends” happily making sport of his humiliation.

It had been several weeks since he heard the story, but Adam had not been able to stop thinking about it. It was no longer Christmas, in fact it was closer to Easter, but what did that matter. That kind of detail became insignificant when it came to healing a wound.

The tricky part would be getting Kurt to play along. Adam was not going to bother with subterfuge. He wanted Kurt to trust him, after all, and to learn that he could trust his own judgement about people. Springing a play-acting scenario based on an ugly memory, and just expecting him to go along would likely not go over well. The only way to handle this was to be straight-forward and honest.

Adam waited until the girls had gone away on their Spring Break holiday back to Ohio, leaving Kurt alone in the loft for an entire week. Kurt had wasted no time inviting his boyfriend to spend most of that time together, which Adam was more than happy to do. He was graduating in a few months, and the future was uncertain. If there was ever a time to act, it was now.

“Kurt, I have a proposition for you,” he stated, a few hours after he arrived at the loft. The two of them had been sitting on the sofa making out in glorious privacy for nearly an hour, both of them relaxed and unhurried. “I’m not certain you’ll care for the idea, but I’m hoping you’ll consider it.”

Kurt, who had been concentrating on sucking a heart-shaped hickey into the bare skin of Adam’s chest, looked up, confusion in his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

Now that the moment was here, Adam suddenly felt nervous. He almost played it off, and changed the subject, but then he decided he might as well have it out rather than continue to pointlessly plot and plan. Taking a deep breath, he began, “Several weeks ago, when Santana was telling me that story about your Grinch Santa, and how he mistreated you over the holidays, it started me thinking.”

Kurt’s open expression shuttered and the muscles in his jaw clenched. “Why are you bringing that up now?”

Adam licked his lips, hoping he hadn’t just ruined his chances of spending all this nice class-free time with his boyfriend. “I saw how much you’d been hurt by that incident, and I asked my friends in Costuming to make me a Santa Claus suit. I didn’t tell them what I needed it for, but I was hoping perhaps I could right a past wrong for you.”

“It isn’t your job to make up for every person in my life who’s treated me badly,” Kurt said tersely. “It’s sweet that you want to take care of me and I appreciate that, I honestly do, but you can’t erase the past. Cody was a mistake that I shouldn’t have made. Letting him in here was stupid. Letting him take advantage of me just because I was lonely and he was attractive was even stupider. It wasn’t your fault it happened. It was mine and I have to live with that.”

“But it wasn’t your fault,” Adam protested, sitting up straight and facing Kurt with an earnest and concerned expression. “You had every right to believe that you and this man had made a connection. There’s nothing wrong with a one-nighter, and your roommates were on hand as well, so you had no reason to believe you were unsafe with him. You all misread the man’s intentions because you’re good people, who wanted to believe that he was a good person too. The fact that he was flirting and plying you with alcohol only made his motives harder to suss out. You weren’t in the wrong, Kurt. He was.”

Kurt sighed. “Maybe. That still doesn’t mean you’re responsible for making up for the past.”

“I know that, but perhaps I’d like to try anyway. Would you do it for me?”

Kurt stared at him. The question was two-fold. Would he, if Adam had experienced a similarly painful incident, be willing to try and turn a bad association into a good one for him? Secondly, would he be willing to take a chance on something that could potentially be a little stupid and embarrassing, just because Adam wanted him to try?

He nodded slowly. “Yes,” he decided. Whichever way the question had been meant, the reply was the same. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

Adam smiled. “You’ll have to help me out a bit with the details. I packed the suit in my bag, but I’m not certain how the situation evolved. Did you have a particular fantasy that led to the tinseled bondage? Or was that just an impulse brought on by too much holiday cheer?”

Still looking a little dubious, Kurt shrugged. “I’m pretty sure that was all Cody’s idea. Being tied up has never been something I particularly wanted to try, but he made it sound really sexy. Apparently even guys I’ve known for only a day can tell that I’m bad at giving up control.”

“I wonder why you would be …” Adam said, earning himself a questioning look from Kurt. “From what you and your friends have shared, pretty much every time in your life you’ve taken a chance on letting someone else call the shots, it came back to bite you. I believe you were quite fantastically brave to even consider light bondage.”

Kurt blushed at his assessment. “Well, maybe. I think I was just really caught up in the idea of playing with Santa’s toys.” Adam let go a bark of laughter at his wry tone and Kurt smiled a little, ruefully rubbing his chin. “Sober, the idea of role-playing Santa fucking a reindeer seems really wrong.”

“Well, it wasn’t as if you’d actually turned into a hooved beastie.”

“No, just a horny one.”

Adam laughed again, relieved to see the glint of humor in Kurt’s blue eyes. “Well, then, perhaps we’ll forget about the reindeer and instead discover what sorts of goodies old Father Christmas has packed in his bag for a certain good little boy.”

“Father Christmas, huh? I hope that doesn’t mean you expect me to call you Daddy,” Kurt teased, slipping a hand between Adam’s open legs and giving him a little squeeze. “Because I’ll tell you right now that I’m not doing that, no matter what you want to give me.”

“Understood,” he said, gladly accepting the playful directive. He could tell that Kurt was beginning to relax again. “However, as I understand the custom, St Nick can’t deliver his gifts until everyone is abed.”

Kurt grinned. He was starting to get into this game. “Will Santa mind if I have a gift to give him in return?”

“There is a certain something on my list,” he teased back. “I wrote for one last Christmas, but sadly no one came to deliver it.”

“Aww, poor baby. Was it a large gift?”

Adam slid a hand over Kurt’s pelvis, boldly stroking his hand over the still interested bulge he found there. “Very.”

“Maybe we’ll have to see how well it fits in the chimney,” Kurt purred, kissing him deeply. He smiled and gazed into Adam’s shining eyes. “But lets not get ahead of ourselves. I believe you said something about a costume. I think I’d really like to see my own Secret Santa in action.”

Happy that Kurt had decided to go along with this game, and accept his offer in the spirit it was intended, Adam pecked his lips and stood. “I can be dressed and ready in five minutes.”

Kurt stood as well. “Well, then I guess this is one good boy who had better get ready for bed.”

As he left the room, Adam grabbed the overnight bag he had left beside the front door and hurriedly pulled his suit out. There was no need for privacy from the girls today, so he went ahead and got changed in the living room. Bundling himself into the bright red trousers, long open coat trimmed in white faux-fur, and jaunty cap, he tugged on a pair of black boot-slippers that would have to do for footwear. Unlike Kurt, he did not own a dozen different pairs of boots. Nor did he really care to spend the time it would take to work his way in and out of them. 

Adam checked his appearance quickly in Kurt’s long mirror, flexing his muscles a little to try out the effect. Not bad at all. The fur-lined coat provided a very attractive frame-work for the well defined muscles of his chest and abs. Adam wasn’t one to spend time admiring himself, but he could recognize that this was a nice look. He just hoped Kurt would enjoy seeing him dressed like this, and not find his costume too reminiscent of Bad Santa.

Pulling out a small cloth sack, filled with an assortment of supplies and sexy toys (he knew Kurt would appreciate the attention to naughty detail), Adam put the bag over his shoulder and made a show of tip-toeing into the bedroom. 

Kurt had taken his outer clothes off and slipped into bed, where he was pretending to be asleep, both hands pillowed beneath one cheek. The little smile twitching at his lips gave him away, but he kept his eyes closed until he heard a loud, “Ho, Ho, Ho!”, and then he sat up, making a show of rubbing his eyes before opening them wide to stare at Adam.

He gasped theatrically and clasped his hands. “Santa!”

Adam couldn’t help grinning. "Hello, little boy. Have you been good this year?”

“I’ve been very good,” Kurt said lightly. His eyes sparkled as he looked Adam up and down with frank appreciation. “I hope you brought me something nice.”

Adam set the sack on the bed, pulling out a few items that made Kurt’s eyes go wide again, the reaction completely genuine this time. “I believe I have just what you’d like best.”

“I’m sure you do,” Kurt agreed, voice dropping its light child-like tone and dropping to a pitch that sent a pleasant shiver down Adam’s spine.

Kurt examined the assortment of adult toys Adam had provided. It looked like he had gotten a little embarrassingly enthusiastic on his shopping expedition. There were far more supplies than they could possibly use today, and a few items that they would probably never use at all.He picked up a little toy whip and raised an eloquent eyebrow at Adam.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d be interested in,” Adam admitted with a slight shrug. “And for all I knew, the reindeer fantasy was yours.”

Understanding now, Kurt burst out laughing, cracking the small whip against his palm. “On Dasher! On Dancer!” Abruptly, the laughter died and a blush stole over his cheeks. “Actually, that’s kind of hot.”

“Whatever you’d like, it’s all yours,” Adam said. He wanted Kurt to know that whatever he wanted to do this time was fine, and that he should not be afraid to express his desires.

Features softening into a fond expression, Kurt reached out to take a hold of Adam’s furry white lapels and pulled him into a kiss. With a smile, he softly sang, “ _All I want for Christmas is you_.”

Adam lowered himself onto the bed, moving the blankets aside and covering Kurt’s body with his own. Kurt slipped his arms around Adam’s back beneath the soft warm material of his coat.

Erasing all of the painful parts of Kurt’s past would not be possible, any more than Kurt could wave a magic wand and erase the painful parts of Adam’s, but there was a lot to be said for replacing bad associations with good ones. And Adam intended that they would both come away from this particular holiday with nothing but the happiest of memories.

THE END


End file.
